


Spiris

by Just_A_Cartoon_Lover



Category: Internet Personalities, Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, I only put authir x author's friend since it's a running joke between us, Oh wait, aka me and my friend, also i switched out signe for gabbie, cant think of any more tags, elemental powers, i felt it was only respectful, i put major character death in the sense of a future work. maybe ill take it off for this work, idk - Freeform, love you alec!, original characters based on people from real life, wiish and jack split months ago and they both moved on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Cartoon_Lover/pseuds/Just_A_Cartoon_Lover
Summary: It’s the holiday season for the population of Earth. People are lighting up streets, hanging wreaths, lighting candles, and reconnecting with family. But in the midst of the holiday cheer, a dark force looms with the apocalypse at its tail, and nothing can stop it.Until now.Seven unlikely heroes discover artifacts lost to time and find themselves with new powers and a looming truth of coming war. With their new powers and new quest at hand, the Seven will face trial and tests, all to save their world from impending doom.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mark!” A female voice asked. “Have you seen my headphones?”

A very deep, male voice replied. “I think they were on the counter. I was worried I’d knock them over, so I moved them out of the way.” 

The female voice spoke again. “OK. Thanks! I wouldn’t have been able to survive the plane ride without my sick beats.”

The male laughed, as he continued his own packing. After the couple had packed for an hour, the male walked down from his room. He saw the female grabbing a pair of pastel  
green headphones decorated with small alien faces from the marble counter. He smiled, walking up to her. “You all good to head to the airport? Tyler and Ethan should be here any minute now.”

The female nodded. “Yep! How about you?”

The male nodded back. “All good to go.”

The female smiled, a warm look in her eyes. The two were silent for a moment, they both knew that they couldn’t travel together to the same place for the holidays. Finally, the female spoke. “I’ll miss you, Mark.”

Mark smiled, planting a kiss on Amy’s forehead. “I’ll miss you too.”

Amy blushed. “Why Korea, though? We’ll be an ocean and Russia apart.”

Mark laughed. “I promise I’ll text every night. And if I don’t, I’ll do another eggnog ice bath.”

Amy’s eyes widened. “You’d go through that suffering again for me?”

Mark nodded. “Why would that be a question? Of course.”

Amy nuzzled her head into Mark’s firm yet welcoming, chest. “I love you so much.”

Mark pressed his nose to her hair. “I love you too.”

While the couple was nuzzled into each other, a higher-pitched voice piped up from the door. “Get a room, lovebirds. Jesus…”

Mark and Amy immediately stopped, seeing Ethan and Tyler standing at the door. Mark blushed. “Can it, Off-brand Jacksepticeye.”

Ethan gasped, taking playful offense. “Excuse you, it’s Assistant Markiplier.”

Tyler spoke up from next to Ethan. “Excuse you. Assistant Markiplier is me.”

The four of them laughed, as Mark and Amy gathered their bags, and followed their friends out to the Barrel. 

Mark and Amy set their bags next to Ethan’s as they climbed into the Barrel, Mark’s van. Amy climbed into the back by Ethan, as Tyler sat down in the passenger seat. Mark started up the engine, smiling. “So, the rundown of the plan?”

Ethan smiled. “We get to the airport, and I’m heading to Cape Elizabeth, Maine, while you all head to Ohio.”

Tyler nodded. “And once you, Amy, I get to Cincinnati, you’ll pick up your mom, and continue on to Korea.”

Mark nodded. “Got it.”

Tyler nodded. “Alright.”

The four friends continued their drive to the airport, laughing and joking around.

Almost like everything was normal…


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an authors note explaining choices that don't matter.  
> I started this back when Jack and Signe were dating, and only found out literally two days ago (april 15?) that Jakc and Gabbie were a thing.  
> Believe me, I love Signe, but throughout the story, Jack and Signe are written as a couple, and seeing how that's not applicable anymore, I felt it was only right to exchange Signe's character role with Sean's current queen of a girlfriend, Gabbie (GirlGamerGaB).
> 
> I'm probably making a bigger deal out of this than needed, but my anxiety of the possible "WHO TF IS THIS GABBIE WHERE IS SIGNE" comments wouldn't let me. I've done the research and learned that it was a (hopefully) mutual agreement that it just wasn't working anymore, so they went their separate ways. They've both moved on, and I'd feel bad if I still put Septiishu into the story. It just didn't feel right, even though there's less than no chance Jack or Wiish will ever see this LOL.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all understand my choice to change out Signe. The plot and plan have not changed, there's just the most current information.
> 
> Thanks for understanding!  
> ~JACL

A young couple sat together on a plane, watching the clouds go by. The woman was leaned against the man, clearly, a small bit exhausted.

The man smiled, gently running his fingers through her hair. “Long night?”

The woman nodded. “I may or may not have procrastinated on video prep. I wanted to keep my schedule up while we were in the Netherlands.”

The man nodded. “Same. I might’ve stayed up a bit too late recording the last video for preparation.”

The woman nodded. “I heard. Did you send the footage to Robin?”

The man nodded. “I checked seven times last night.” he chuckled. “Robin even had to tell me to calm down.”

The couple laughed, as the man pulled the woman closer. The woman looked up at the man, her caramel eyes flashing. “Sorry for dragging you to the Netherlands, Sean. I know it’ll be tough since after that we’ll have to head to Ireland.”

The man, Sean, kissed the woman on the forehead. “As long as I’m with you, it’s tasty good.”

The woman laughed, yawning. Sean chuckled. “Get some sleep, Gabbers. It’s gonna be a bad time if you can’t stay awake for yer family.”

Evelien giggled. “Fine. But you better sleep too.”

Sean smiled, playfully pouting. “But sleep is for the weak…”

Evelien shook her head. “No excuses.”

Sean couldn’t argue, as he closed his eyes, listening to Evelien’s breath.

~~~

“Sir? Miss?”

Sean slowly awoke to a young stewardess gently poking his bicep. He yawned, smiling at her. “‘Scuse me for that.”

The stewardess laughed. “It’s fine. I know the look of exhaustion when I see it.” She smiled. “The plane’s landed. Welcome to the Netherlands.”

Sean smiled. “Thank you.” 

The stewardess nodded, walking back to her post, as Sean gently shook Evelien awake.

Evelien yawned. Sean smiled. “Morning, Gab. The plane’s landed.”

Evelien smiled, nodding. Sean released her, as they stood from their seats, grabbed their carry on, and headed into the airport.

As Evelien and Sean went to the baggage claim, Sean pulled out his phone and took a quick picture. He smiled, happy with the results, and opened up his Instagram. Sean uploaded the selfie, wrote out a caption, then sent out the post.

_ @jacksepticeye: Livin’ dat airport life _

Sean smiled, scrolling through his feed, seeing similar posts from his friends.

 

_ @markipliergram: Heading out for Christmas things! _

 

_ @pewdiepie: trying to soak my own bed up as much i can before holiday _

 

_ @itsmarziapie: Recording the last video before our holiday! _

_ @iceddorkroast: Gotta get comf for the plane! _

 

_ @crankgameplays: I feel like I’m gonna be surprised by the Northern Cold…  _

Sean smiled, liking all the pictures, smiling. Sean and Evelien found their bags on the conveyor belt, and after grabbing their suitcases, they sat in the main lobby, waiting for Evelien’s family to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if anyone knows how to add pictures, let me know, please? Thanks in advance!


End file.
